


Hello, anybody out there? [ITALIAN]

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando l'incubo dei Nogitsune è finito, sono arrivati i sensi di colpa ed il buio. Stiles non è riuscito a contrastarli e tutto sembra molto, molto lontano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, anybody out there? [ITALIAN]

**Author's Note:**

> Consiglio di ascoltare [Echo di Jason Walker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIeQbXukmBw) perchè è stata proprio questa canzone a far nascere questa piccolina.

Ironico come in questo momento io abbia una voglia folle di urlare, di finire l’aria nei miei polmoni pronunciando il mio nome. Il nome che neanche mio padre usa più, il nome che nascondo da quando mamma non c’è più. Ne sento il bisogno, sono chiuso qui da giorni, nella mia stessa camera, volontariamente prigioniero delle quattro mura che mi hanno visto crescere, che hanno ascoltato i miei respiri strozzati durante gli attacchi di panico, le mie risate con Scott, la disperazione mentre facevo i compiti scolastici. Tutto sembra silenzioso, troppo silenzioso, sono solo, so che fuori c’è un mondo che gira frenetico, e mi manca, ma non riesco a raggiungerlo, vorrei ma non ce la faccio. Tutto sembra **nero** ed urlare sembra l’unica soluzione, ma non faccio neanche quello, sembra patetico, _io_ sono patetico. So che mi risponderebbe solo il mio eco, la mia stessa voce, anch’essa che si allontana da me.

Quando mi distendo sul mio letto, con il cuscino a coprirmi le orecchie, chiudo gli occhi, quegli occhi che tutti sembravano adorare, che papà ha sempre paragonato a quelli di mamma. Nel mio stesso buio sembra tutto a posto, tutto tranquillo, ma so che in realtà non lo è. So che tutti soffrono a vedermi così. Una piccola parte di me lo sa, ma non so cosa fare. Mi sento un’isola con intorno un mare in burrasca, dove anche il mare è agitato, ma non fa rumore. Mi basterebbe un sussurro, una piccola espressione da parte di qualcuno, ma neanche io so di chi.

Mi sono sentito in colpa per giorni e settimane intere quando ho capito che quel qualcuno non poteva essere mio padre, o Scott. Neanche Melissa, neanche Lydia, nessuno… **_nessuno_**. Con me sento solo la mia ombra, che mi insegue e mi ricorda tutto quello che ho fatto a coloro cui volevo bene, sentendomi potente e gioendo della loro sofferenza.  
Non vorrei essere un’isola, sono stanco di esserlo.  
Ma rimane solo l’eco di quello che voglio, di quello di cui so di avere bisogno. Ogni tanto sogno due occhi verdi, quelli di Derek, ma non capisco, sono sempre troppo confusi con il resto e li noto, ma non so spiegarmeli. E quando sembra vicina la lucciola che fioca illumina la spiegazione,torna il buio.  
   
“Stiles.” Perdo un battito e mi giro terrorizzato verso la mia finestra. Quei due occhi verdi, quel viso, mi fissano. Non esce neanche un’altra sola parola da quelle labbra che tante volte mi hanno minacciato di aprirmi la gola con i denti. Mi sento uno stupido quando mi accorgo di stare trattenendo il respiro mentre Derek entra nella mia stanza. Non mi sento più un’isola e mi tuffo tra le sue braccia, senza un perché.  
L’eco è ancora con me, la mia ombra adesso è cambiata, adesso ha due luci verdi che la rendono meno pesante e meno accusatoria.

 

Adesso, forse, c’è qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi.  
 


End file.
